Mulladún
Mulladún is the capital city of House Jackie and one of Duilintinn's six major urban cities. Name Origin Mulladún means "summit fort" in the old Feadhainn Language. History Feadhainn Era The first year of Duilintinn’s calendar occurred when the ancient civilization of Feadhainn diverting the Agrona River, revealing the Draoidh Valley and allowing irrigation farming in the Monaidh Plains. This great achievement marked the beginning of the Golden Age of the Feadhainn Era, and was soon to be followed by many other architectural wonders. One such remnant of Feadhainn’s glory is the city of Mulladún, built on the western edge of the Monaidh Plains, just before the Agrona is finally allowed to dip back into the Draoidh Valley. Interim Years However, when Lord Jackie was a child, the city was overrun with brigands and other foul types. Even so, the future lord dreamed of one day seeing the city for himself and learning more about the legacy of his ancestors, many of whom called the ancient city their home. Years later, one of the first major successes in the quest to found Duilintinn would be the establishment of a stable government in Mulladún, setting the stage for Duilintinn’s future government and first Noble House. Modern Duilintinn In modern day, Mulladún serves as the capital city of House Jackie. Homes and shops can be found on the lowest level, the middle-upper class society lives on the second level alongside political hubs of House Jackie's major guilds and other public resources such as schools and doctors, and the top level contains House Jackie’s government. (Disclaimer: The following is cut and pasted directly from my unfinished notes, terrible grammar and all.) Contains the Wander Legacy Guild Hub on the city’s outskirts, the Guard Coalition Guild Hub in the center, close to the main building because IT LIKES FEELING IMPORTANT, and the Mercenary Syndicate Guild Hub in a seedier part of town. The guard coalition guild hub is NOT the same as their main training camp. That’s further east in the same place it’s been in for decades, called “The Whetstone” Architecture Like most Feadhainn Era architecture, the city features precise interlocked stonework that has yet to be replicated by modern architects and a series of stacked circular structures. In addition, Mulladún was built to resemble the amphitheaters that were a central part of Feadhainn social life. These stadium-style indentations held everything from markets to marriages, a tradition that has survived to the modern day. As such, as seen in the top right of the sketch, the walls of the city’s crescent-shaped levels have two-story buildings stacked like stair-steps, giving the entire level an amphitheater-like openness towards the sky. Between these walls are busy, crowded streets lined with buildings and shops like any other city, but none are more than two stories high, allowing the second and third tiers of buildings along the wall to rise above. This effect is especially noticable in the open market courtyards of the lowest level of the city, where actual amphitheaters are located at the very center. Standing at the bottom of one of these courtyards, it feels like the city is slowly rising up to surround you in a sphere of intricate stone. Defenses These tiers also served a defensive purpose. If Mulladún was attacked, archers would stand on the outward-facing tiers of buildings, allowing them to shoot downwards at the enemy without other buildings blocking their line of sight. If their foe managed to break into the first level of the city, the archers from the higher levels would continue to use the same strategy. Meanwhile, even if the hostile force climbed to where the archers originally stood, the remainder of the wall would still be too high for them to simply clamber over into the next level of the city. They’d need to seige the second and third level in the same way they seiged the first. Small outcroppings jut out from these parts of the wall, similar in shape to a bay window, but built to shield archers firing upon the enemy from a closer range than those stationed on the next level of tiers. A sheer, triangular tower faces west, overlooking the Draoidh Valley. Similar openings for defensive fire are scattered along the sheer face of the tower, on the off chance that someone would be stupid enough to climb up the side of the valley and then cross the insanely powerful Agrona River in an attempt to attack the city. Category:Messy Page